The Monster in Me
by ThatTreeHugger
Summary: Randy Daniels isn't the normal high school graduate that you would expect him to be. When his parents kick him out of the house, he lands a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Will he be able to control himself, or will he succumb to his tragic past?
1. Chapter 1 - Problems

**Hello there! This is one of my first FNaF fanfictions on this website. Let me know in the reviews if there are any grammatical/punctuation errors. I hope you enjoy the story! ~EA**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Problems**

May 26, 1993

3:30 PM

 _Brrriiiiiiing_

I scrambled out of my seat. My last days of school were finally over.

"Hey Randy!" A voice yelled over my shoulder as I tossed my backpack on.

"Hi Sarah (remember this name in the future). Sorry I can't talk; my parents want me for some unknown reason. I'll see you later!"

I waved to her as I ran over to my busted up Honda Accord. I turned the ignition, nothing happened. I turned it again; the engine sputtered and coughed but went out again.

 _Sigh_. I popped the hood open and looked inside. As I was tinkering, a piece of paper flew into my face. "Ugh!" I tore it off my face in disgust and reluctantly read what was written on it.

 _Looking for a job as Night Guard. Must be high school graduate. Apply now! 1337 Fazbear Drive_

You know, getting a decent job isn't a bad idea. My parents would kill me if they found out how much money I lost to gambling. I stuffed the note in my pocket and resumed fixing the trash that I call my car.

* * *

5:07 PM

"Randy! Where have you been? You were supposed to be home 30 minutes ago!" My mom screeched as I pulled up to the driveway.

"The engine went out… again…" I muttered as I stepped inside and jumped onto my bed. I pulled out the sheet of paper that flew into my face earlier that day. I was seriously considering going to work there.

As I was pondering my decision, my parents walked into my room.

"Son, we have to talk," My dad slowly said.

"About what?"

"Now that you're out of high school, you've got to make your own decisions now."

"What do you mean?"

"We're giving you a week to pack your stuff and move into a new place."

"WHAT?!"

I stared at my parents with wide eyes as a mix of emotions ran through my head.

"We'll give you some time to soak this in."

My parents shuffled out of the room as my eyes suddenly turned a deep shade of violet.

"You… You can't do this to me…" I suddenly lashed out at the wall, punching it with so much force that my hand went straight through the plaster.

 _Calm down Randy. It can_ _'_ _t be that bad, right? You can take that job at Freddy Fazbear_ _'_ _s. What can go wrong?_

Slowly, I removed my aching hand from the fist-sized hole in the wall and sat down. My eyes turned back to the dull shade of gray that they were before.

* * *

5:52 PM

I hopped into my car in the hopes of getting a job.

I drove up to the address listed on the paper and stepped out of the car. This was not what I was expecting.

The first thing I noticed about the place was its decay. Sections of wall were peeling off and creeper vines started growing on the corners of the building. What used to be a cheery and colorful slogan was now a creepy, grotesque looking poster.

I wandered my way inside. The innards of the building were in the same state as the outside. Cobwebs and plastic plates littered the place, stains were seen everywhere, even the decor was falling apart.

The only things that seemed to be in somewhat new condition were the animatronics.

Three of them were standing on the stage as if expecting somebody to come in. There was a bear, a rabbit (bunny?), and a chicken.

As I walked into the dining area, the 3 of them sprang to life and started singing.

Somebody walked towards me as the animatronics were putting on their show.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. How may I help you?"The man's passive tone sounded somewhat forced.

"I'm here to sign up for the night shift."

His eyes turned into a look of pure horror as he stuttered his next few words. "R-right over h-h-here sir."

We came up to a wooden door labeled "Manager's Office". "B-Ben? We have a n-new applicant…"

The rusty door hinges squealed as the oak wood door was gently pushed open by a man in his late 40s.

"Oh! Come, come inside." The man named Ben beckoned me inward as the door slammed shut behind me.

"First things first, let me introduce myself. As you may already know, my name is Benjamin Fazbear. I am the co-owner of this establishment. Fred is out of town at the moment and I'm filling up for him right now." Ben reached over and pulled out a file from a shelf nearby.

"Now tell me, what is your name?"

"R-Randy Daniels," I sputtered as he read from the file.

"Hmm… It says here that you have a history of being overly energetic and even aggressive at times?"

"Yes sir."

He paused for a moment. He slowly wheeled his chair around until he was directly facing me. I nervously tapped my fingers at the back of my thigh as he examined me.

"Do you happen to be related to Wilson Daniels?" G-grandpa Wilson? I haven't heard about him in so long...

All of a sudden, a wave of anger rippled through me as I sensed my eyes turn a vivid shade of violet and my hands reaching for my pocket knife.

Quick as a frog, Ben pulled something out of his pocket and stabbed me in the arm with it. I felt my eyes slowly close as I heard Ben mutter something out of the corner of his mouth.

"I hope you don't end up like the others…"

* * *

End of Chapter 1

 **I will try and keep a consistent schedule on uploading unless something important comes up. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Memories

**Hey guys, I've finally made a schedule for chapters. I will be posting weekly (Either Saturday or Sunday). Also, in the flashbacks, Jeremy is 14 and Randy is 11.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Memories**

May 26, 1993

6:00 PM

 _Sigh._

I stared at the unconscious body of the rebellious 17 year old.

 _If only he knew._ I took off my hat and rubbed the imprint that was embedded into my scalp.

* * *

March 12, 1987

7:30 AM

"Grandpa?" A small child **w** hispered.

No answer.

He tried again with a little more force.

"G-grandpa?"

Still no answer.

The child peeked out from underneath his blanket. As soon as he did, he saw a large, screaming object come flying towards him.

" _AAAAAAAHHHH!_ _"_ the boy flailed about as it tackled him.

As he started to cry, he thought he heard laughter coming from the object.

The kid opened his eyes and saw that it was his brother, crying tears of laughter.

"Stop doing this to me, Jeremy!"

Randy jumped out of bed in anger and stomped into his closet.

"At least you understand me, Foxy." Randy embraced the doll as he heard his cruel brother's laughter fade away.

* * *

I **h** ave to admit; that was a good prank on my part.

But for some reason, I have this itching feeling in my gut, as if something bad was about to happen. I must've had too many burritos.

As I was about to step out of the room, Grandpa stopped me in my tracks.

"What is going on here?"

"N-nothing."

I tried to stifle my laughter, but couldn't control myself. A new round of laughter came bubbling out of me as my grandfather stared at me with confusion.

With a look of anger, he walked over to the walk-in closet and found my brother staying at me with pure hatred.

"You call this nothing?" His voice was surprisingly calm, which made me terrified.

"N-no sir."

Grandpa slowly pulled Randy over to me and forced me to face him.

"Apologize to him this instant," his eyes suddenly had a dark and vicious edge to them.

"Or else."

I sputtered a quick apology to my brother and ran out of the room. Before I left, I thought I heard Grandpa mutter something beneath his breath.

"What am I ever going to do with you...?"

* * *

May 27, 1993

12:01 AM

I woke up and felt as if I was **o** n a hangover, a really bad one.

I had a pounding headache and feeling unusually groggy. I suddenly realized where I was.

"Ben?! Anyone?"

I was in a cramped room occupied by a desk, a swivel chair, and a couple of company posters.

The room itself wouldn't be too bad if the desk w **a** sn't littered with paper cups, random notes, and the fan that was taking up most of the space. To my left and right were frames where I presume doors would normally be. On the swivel chair, both armrests had 2 buttons labeled on them.

 _Door and Lights_.

Huh.

I experimented with the buttons by pressing one that was labeled "Door".

I nearly had a heart attack as a large sheet of metal slam **m** ed shut on my left.

I quickly opened the door as I noticed a note on the chair.

"Pick up tablet to start call." Seems suspicious.

I also realized that within the mess on the desk, there was some sort of rectangular device. I picked it up and I heard a ringing noise.

 _Click_

 _Hello_ _…_ _Hello? Uh hey there Randy, sorry for knocking you unconscious. I saw that you were armed and needed to neutralize the situation. Well, considering that you_ _'_ _re here in the first place, you got the job, Congrats! Now, explaining the job in detail, I_ _'_ _ll leave in another tape. Just close the doors and turn on the lights when you feel it necessary. Oh, and I almost forgot; the animatronics here do tend to move around at night. They normally return to stage at around the same time your shift ends: 6 o_ _'_ _clock. If you happen to see any of them stop by your door, do not and_ _I_ _repeat DO NOT try and give them a hug. They will most likely see you as an endoskeleton (due to some technological errors) and try and stuff you in a Freddy Fazbear suit. But don_ _'_ _t_ _worry;_ _you should be able to keep them out no problem! Also, we do have a limited budget here at Freddy Fazbear_ _'_ _s Pizza. So at night, we are forced to use a backup generator. Just make sure not to drain up all the power. That_ _'_ _s all for now, see you tomorrow!_

 _Click_

I sat there stunned as the phone finally turned off.

 _S-stuff me, in a suit? This has got to be a prank_ _._

I came to the sudden realization that if any of this was true, then the animatronics would already be moving by now.

I cursed myself and picked up the tablet.

I pressed the "Show Stage" button, and sure enough, Bonnie was missing. I flicked through all the cameras and finally located him in the West Hall.

"P-please leave me alone!"

My voice echoed throughout the pizzeria. Is it just me, or did I hear a groan as a response? Must be hallucinating.

Just as I was beginning to relax, I saw a dark outline just outside of my left door.

 _No_ _…_ _NO_

 **I** jammed my finger on the door button and the titanium door slammed shut on the figure's face. This is going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

March 16, 1987

12:00 AM

Today was a great day.

The sun was up high in the sky, the flowers were potent as ever, and our business was running extremely well.

I walked into the nearly sparkling pizzeria and came in to the sound of kids running around chasing each other.

"Hey Ben, over here!" I heard a familiar voice shout.

"Hey there Fred, how's business going today **?** "

"Thriving, as always."

Fred was the kind of person that you could punch and get away with.

He was just so easygoing.

We sat down at one of the few tables that were away from the chaos.

"Today we made over $10,000 in profit; not to bore you with the details. By the way, have you found a suitable night guard yet?"

"Not yet. If I don't find one soon, I might have to take the shift for myself," I replied.

Ever since the "incident", nobody's even called to take the night shift. I honestly don't know why. We covered up the case and everything. Oh well… I guess I'll have to substitute until we find a replacement.

* * *

May 27, 1993

5:47 AM

I was panicking and I didn't even know it.

Sweat was drizzling out of every pore in my body. My eyes were frantically dancing around the tablet.

 _Freddy_ _…_ _WHERE_ _'_ _S FREDDY?!_

I heard a deep laugh echoing around the establishment.

Wait a second, that laugh was louder than it would norma-.

Out of nowhere, the 7 foot animatronic tackled me. It screamed and scared the living daylights out of me.

The robot stared at me with its electric blue eyes. My dull, gray eyes stared back with a tinge of fear.

 _That_ _'_ _s it_ _…_ _I_ _'_ _m going to die._

You know what? I don't even care what happens to me anymore. I'll accept the death that awaits me.

The animatronic picked me up and shoved me into the backroom. All of the other animatronics were there, as if they were expecting me the whole time.

 _I guess this is it._

Right when I anticipated my death, I heard the faint sound of bells chiming 6.

The animatronics walked over to the stage and sat there, motionless as if they weren't trying to kill me in the first place.

The ones that I bestowed my trust upon… T-they came back to stab me in the back.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

 **For any of you wondering; No, the bold letters aren't typos. I'll leave that for you to figure out. ;) See you next Saturday!**


	3. Chapter 3 - A New Night

**Hello! I'm back again for another chapter! Sorry for the inconsistent uploading, I really needed to post this to be a filler for a while. I may be away for about a week or so.**

 **Ando Machine - Shhhhhh... Don't give it away ;)**

 **Bleaky - Thank you so much! I'll be sure to have more things like it in the future.**

 **Atoms - I know of at least 15 other stories that use POV and Time Skips, but I will try your method. And please, no use for profanity... You wouldn't want to get on my bad side.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A New Night**

May 27, 1993

6:14 AM

I was still kneeling there, with the same look of shock on my face as I had almost 15 minutes ago.

Animatronics? Stuffing people into suits? It was too much for my brain to comprehend.

I snapped out of my trance as I heard the sound of people coming into the building.

 _Crap_.

What was Ben going to say if he saw me sitting there?

I wiped my tear-stained face and proceeded to get out of the abandoned room.

As soon as I stepped out, the last thing I saw was a fist accelerating towards my face.

* * *

March 16, 1989

9:30 AM

Jobs, jobs… WHY IS IT SO HARD TO FIND A JOB?

I've looked through the newspapers twice every day. Do you know how many times I've tried to apply for one?

Now guess how many people have accepted me.

Not. Even. One.

If this keeps up, I'll have to resort to begging to make a living. Trust me; I am NOT looking forward to that.

Today wasn't an unusual day; scrolling through the newspapers as normal, but then one particular advertisement caught my eye.

Freddy… Fazbears? Sounds like some company trying (and failing) to make a kid friendly brand.

It sounds familiar for some reason.

Shaking off my thoughts, I continued looking at the ad.

Apparently, it was looking for night guards over 16 and was willing to pay $120 a week. It may be a minimum wage job, but I was getting desperate.

I called the number (who makes their phone number 1-800-FAZ-FAZBEAR?) and crossed my fingers, hoping to get the job.

The phone rung twice until it finally clicked.

"Hello?"

"Uh h-hi. My name is Jeremy Fitzgerald and I was wondering if I could apply as a night guard."

There was a shaky breath at the end of the line, as if the other person was cringing at the thought of the night shift.

"Anybody there?"

"O-oh, the night shift… Come in at 3:30 t-today and we'll talk."

YES. Finally, a person who won't immediately hang up once I tell them my name.

But by the tone of the guy's voice, I could tell that I would be regretting taking this job.

* * *

May 28, 1993

3:57 AM

Uuuuugh… W-where am I?

I studied my surroundings.

Checkered tiles? Check.

Horrible decor? Check.

Yup, I was still at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

Wait a second, what time is it? I widened my eyes in horror as I checked my watch.

NO! It's nearly 4!

Not thinking twice, I sprinted as fast as I could into the office to find out that the doors were already shut.

I saw Ben in there flashing a nasty grin towards me.

"This is what you get for slacking off on your job."

Really? You call getting knocked out "slacking off"?

"Run Randy run…" Ben snickered as a deep chuckle was heard echoing throughout the pizzeria.

I panicked and frantically looked for a place to hide.

There was none.

I heard the sound of metallic footsteps pounding on the tiled floors.

Oh god…

Please let me live…

I don't want to end up l-like Grandpa.

At that instant, my sanity snapped in two.

I let out a bone-chilling laugh as I turned towards the sound of the footsteps. Bonnie was rushing towards me.

 _Perfect._

He reached for my head and I simply ducked underneath his paw. I pulled out my pocket knife and slashed at his arm to no effect.

Although, I did take pleasure in watching Ben stare at me with his jaw gaping open.

I winked at him and dodged another one of Bonnie's attacks. I figured that the rest of the animatronics would know in a matter of time.

I took off in a mad dash to the other side of the pizzeria. My body guided itself as it brushed past an outstretched hand-

-and straight into Chica.

It took the animatronic a few seconds to comprehend that there was a human within its grasp.

I took the few seconds of confusion to duck underneath Chica's legs and rush backstage.

The door shut with a _click_ behind me as I sat down to catch my breath.

"Oh, **you**." I said to no one in particular.

Suddenly, an animatronic appeared out of the shadows.

"I knew I would find you eventually you filthy piece of scrap metal."

I scooted away as the thin figure made its way towards me.

I prepared to run as the thing slowly advanced on me. It finally jumped and let's just say; I may have been a little too late.

While I may have the reflexes of a cheetah, I am no match for the agility of pure machinery.

During my jump, the animatronic latched onto my knee and pulled it with enough force to fling my entire body forwards.

I crashed into the metal table and immediately pulled a defensive stance. The thing may be fast, but the only offensive move it could carry out was a tackle.

I positioned myself off center to the animatronic's line of sight. I also forgot that machines don't react before they attack.

I was caught off guard when the machine suddenly launched towards me. I braced myself as it came at me with full force.

It hit me headfirst and crashed into my forearms.

While it was recovering from the impact, I took the chance to sprint out of the room. I skidded into the dining table and fell onto my knees… again. With the last of my energy, I checked my watch; it was 5:59. I collapsed onto the checkered floors and passed out.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

 **Finally, a bit of action that actually lasts more than a few lines. Yay. While I'm at it, I'm going to give you a little hint for the next chapter.**

 **united protect Purple pretend tricks enter**

 **Good luck cracking that code. See ya whenever I come back! ~EA**


End file.
